Never, Never, Never
by TheYaoiFanFictionLoverForever
Summary: Jack plays a prank on Bunny. Bunny starts to have feelings for the winter guardian that he shouldn't have. Pitch is still out there and this time he wants Jack for himself. What will Bunny do? Yaoi! please review. Rated teen for sexual content and rape. Jackrabbit or Jack/Bunny whatever. one-sided Jack/Pitch
1. Jack's Prank

Never, Never, Never

Jack Frost was sleeping when that stupid bunny figured it would be funny if he scared the sprite. Bunny had jumped on the branch that that was sleeping on and tapped him on the shoulder making Jack open his eyes with a start. Bunny quickly jumped away so Jack couldn't see him, then grasped his shoulders from behind and said "Jack." in a very Pitch-like voice. Jack scared fell off the tree.

Jack looked up at Bunny, "Hey Kangaroo what was that?"

Bunny just kept on laughing and said "Ya fault Frostbite." He jumped off the branch and landed on the ground.

Then Jack grinned nothing ever went well when he grinned. And he flew and landed next to Bunny "Yeah?" he said, "Well two can play this game."

He took Bunny's face in his hands and leaned forward and kissed him. Jacks lips were cold against Bunny's, not that Bunny cared. Lips clashed with another. Bunny felt Jacks body close to his, he wanted Jack no he NEEDED Jack. Jack pulled away first his face had a beautiful flush , Jack started to leave when Bunny grabbed his wrist.

"Kangaroo let me go."

Bunny realizing that he was holding into Jack's wrist let go. Jack stole one last glance at Bunny before he flew away. Bunny stared at the place where Jack had been standing. He could still feel Jack's lips on his. What was this feeling that made him feel warm and fuzzy yet at the same time cool and just perfect?

THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF NEVER, NEVER, NEVER. IF YOU DONT LIKE BOY X BOY THEN DONT CRITICIZE AND JUST LEAVE. REVIEW! SORRY THIS ONE IS SHORT I JUST WANTED TO INTRODUCE THE RELATIOSHIP AND BUNNY AND JACK. ANOTHER UPDATE IS COMING SOON SO WATCH OUT!

PEACE! LOVE AND ALL THAT,

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


	2. Best Christmas EVER!

Never, Never, Never Chapter 2

Yeah back because of popular demand!

Never, Never, Never will circle around Bunny and Jack. Other Guardians (and Pitch) will only appear once in a while. Anyways moving on, one day **BAM**! an idea came to me. I will write a series called The Rise of the Fan Fiction? these three Fan Fictions will be written based on three guardian relationships. NO REPEATS, Let me explain, if I write a Fan Fiction of Jack x Bunny I can no longer write any more stories in this series about Jack or Bunny paired with someone else. So I want **YOU** to vote on the other two pairings!

Available Parings:

Tooth x Sandy

Pitch x Sandy

North x Tooth

North x Pitch (awkward)

Tooth x Pitch

North x Sandy (?) (even more awkward)

Vote everyone and please **review**! Enough talk onto the story!

It was days, no weeks since the Pooka had seen Jack. Christmas was coming soon and North was busier than ever. How Jack didn't get board without the elves or Yetis to play pranks on Bunny didn't know. All he knew was that Jack was on his mind all the time. The way Jack moved, his white snow hair, the pale smooth skin that begged to be marked. Bunny had tried to distract himself by painting eggs all day but he caught himself painting a egg blue that was covered in white snowflakes. He dreamed about Jack on the day before Christmas eve. Damn Sandy he was going to have a little talk with him about his dreams. He dreamed that he and Jack were in a white room, they were dancing and all around them so were the rest of the Guardians. Jack had his head on Bunny's shoulder and looked at him with loving caring eyes and kissed Bunny. After they had broken their kiss Jack had whispered in his ear "I Love You.". Bunny had awoken with a start covered in sweat and um a little problem downhill. ( XD I'm so evil) North invited all the guardians to his workshop for Christmas, the only thing Bunny was worried about was running into Jack. However he told himself that he wouldn't be afraid of some kid, but the truth was that he was afraid of seeing Jack and not being able to control himself. So on Christmas eve Bunny went to North's workshop it didn't take him long to get there he did run fast after all. And popping out of a hole in North's office. He didn't realize that the flower that was where the hole once was, was a strange color of bright blue. The yetis were nowhere to be seen and North was in the kitchen, all around him were foods of all kinds and even Easter eggs that looked like Bunny's but he was sure they wouldn't taste the same. The foods were giving off such a good smell that his mouth was watering. North turned around and Bunny almost laughed. The Guardian was wearing a big apron that had a picture of the jolly version of "Santa Claus" on it.

North's face turned to a smile "Ah Bunny so glad you made it everyone else is already sitting down. We were waiting for you."

He put his hand on Bunny's shoulder and the Pooka almost lost his balance. North was strong not that he'd ever admit it.

Bunny finally found the dining room, and he was yet again welcomed by the sight of food. There was turkey, ribs, pizza, cakes, hot dogs, tamales, tacos, mashed potatoes , cookies, crêpes, english muffins, waffles, rice, apple pie, soup and much more. Bunny didn't think they could finish all this food. Tooth was sitting on a chair that was green on it was her symbol, a tooth. Sandy was sitting on a chair that was made out of his very own dream sand. And Jack... Jack sat next to Tooth his chair was a fine color of blue and on it was a picture of a snowflake. Bunny was very nervous but he took his seat .

Tooth turned around and saw Bunny. Her face lit up and she rushed to hug him "Bunny! I'm so happy your here! I almost thought that you weren't going to come!"

Bunny laughed "Of course I would come I can't miss a chance to stop North for gloating about Christmas."

Sandy laughed his silent laughter 'I had to do my rounds early for this and after seeing North I'm glad that I did, if I didn't come he would be upset'

North then popped his head into the room "Did someone say my name?"

Jack looked at Bunny for the first time since he had arrived then looked at North saying "Kangaroo here was saying again that Easter is better than Christmas."

Bunny silently cursed Jack. North and Bunny had this big fight and then there was an incident with the cooking pans (don't ask).

North became tired and said "Ok enough let's just eat the food da?"

They ate, laughed, even Bunny had a good time. Then they had to leave. Jack was leaning on the door as if waiting for someone, Bunny had to talk to him.

Bunny walked over to Jack, then said "Mate you know you irresponsible, you mess with me egg hunts, your irritating, and annoying."

Jack looked at him and said with sarcasm "Wow gee thanks that'll help m self esteem.'

"But I want to be around you. I think about you all the time and it drives me crazy. I think about your hair, your voice, your smile. I just can't be without you Jack."

Jack swallowed "B-Bunny I..."

Then Tooth appeared she took one look at them then covered her tiny hands over her mouth. "Jack Bunny" she said her voice shaking "Look what's above you."

They looked at the top of the door and there it was hanging, mistletoe.

Bunny looked back at Jack, he had just confessed and now there was mistletoe over their heads? "Mate if you don't want to we don't have to."

Jack put a finger on Bunny's lips "Shut up and kiss me."

Bunny immediately bent down and kissed Jack he kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Jack let Bunny slip his tongue in, Bunny found Jack's tongue and they fought for dominance. Of course Bunny won. Tooth was standing there watching all of his a big blush on her face. Sandy arrived and had a question a mark on top of his head. Tooth pointed at the two lovers and Sandy gasped silently. He knew Bunny held feelings for Jack but not at this level.

North walked in as well a jolly look on his face "Ah here is where you all are! I.."

Tooth shushed him and pointed at Jack and Bunny. North looked at them and frowned "OH."

Tooth stared at him accusingly "Why did you put the mistletoe there anyways?"

North put up his hands "It is Christmas tradition, I didn't know they would stand under it."

Sandy smiled at Bunny and Jack them pushed everyone away to give them privacy.

They finally pulled away and Jack said "I love you Cottontail."

Bunny chucked "I love ya too Frostbite."

Bunny looked at Jack's lips "I wonder what else you could use that for." 

Jack grinned at him and whispered in his ear "We'll just have too see."

Bunny stomped his foot and a tunnel appeared taking them to the Warren. Oh this was going to be fun.

SO YEAH THAT'S CHAPTER 2 . LIKE NO LIKE? **REVIEW!** AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OU MY OTHER STORIES

GOOD LIFE AND ALL THAT JUNK,

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

**I am so sorry I haven't yet got around to finishing the third chapter. Hang on just a wee bit longer I am almost done! Again sorry! Have been saying up at night finishing up a different story and well its Cyber Monday tomorrow so yeah I'll try to finish it by the 3rd of this month. **

**Thanks and sorry, **

**THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER**


	4. The Warren

Never, Never, Never Chapter 3

The Warren

Ok so this is chapter 3 not really much to say but enjoy and **REVIEW!** also don't forget to check out my new Fan Fiction, I'm Dead (it's actually not that scary don't let the title trick you) . Thanks!

P.S : if you don't like Yaoi or boy x boy or whatever DON'T READ! really people I don't need any negative comments right now so this is a warning. Don't blame me if you get grossed out by this. Just saying.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Bunny and Jack entered the warren and hurried to the rabbits room not caring about anything, only wanting each other they finally stepped into Bunny's room or "nest" as he called it they stumbled into the bed in a mess of legs trapped into the other's . Bunny was desperately tugging on Jack's clothes so he could take them off after a while and Jack's help they managed to pull off all of Jack's clothes tossing them to the side. Jack and Bunny kissed for what seemed like an eternity they tongue fucked and pushed their body's against each other not getting enough wanting more of each other they need to be connected here and now.

The guardian of fun was mindlessly thrown into heat, he began thrusting into the air and groaning, his mate ran his claws down his spine sending tingles everywhere and turning him on even more. Then Bunny pulled away from Jack and started to kiss the pale beautiful skin that he so loved. He moved down until he reached Jack's cock then he began to suck it like it was a lollipop causing Jack to moan in pleasure, Bunny suddenly had this craving he needed to hear that moan again so he began to suck harder putting Jacks full length in his mouth

Jack had never experienced anything like this pleasure before, he didn't even know it existed. But somehow with Bunny it just felt right, as if the Pooka were made for him and for him only. He soon had his hands clinging into Bunny's fur as if he let go he would lose his sanity his hands.

Bunny stopped licking Jack to the boy's disappointment, then Jack had an idea he bent down licking Bunny's cock like he had done to him. Now it was Bunny's turn to moan, Jack had absolutely no experience but that was what turned the rabbit on would be the first and only to take Jack

After a while of Jack sucking on him Bunny found it hard to contain himself, if his mate kept on doing that he would cum much too soon.

"Mate if ya keep doin' that things will get embarassin' "

Jack didn't reply instead he hummed still licking Bunny's cock. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure and then when Jack started to lick is balls and rub his cock he came.

Bunny growled and shoved his cock into Jack's hole. Jack screamed because of the pain. It seemed to burn him and hurt so badly. For Bunny though it had no effect on him witch made Jack wonder if he had done this to many others before him. (HINT HINT *cough*)

"Mmm...Jackie...So tight... ah... so good"

Jack tried to listen to Bunny's voice to distract him from the pain as his name was being chanted like a prayer. Bunny started to thrust in and out and then hit Jack's bundle of nerves that sent his feelings flying. Now there was pleasure that was coming with the pain.

Bunny had never had sex like this before, he never thought that he would be in his domain the warren fucking Jack Frost. If someone had hold him that this would happen he would have punched them in the face and accuse them of lying. But now right here right now everything was perfect. To Bunny Jack had never looked this beautiful before, his hips moving ever so temptingly, his sinful moans that never seemed to stop, his lustful eyes, and his body that begged to be taken and loved by Bunny.

"AH! Bunny I can't... I'm cumming!" Jack threw his head back crying the Pooka's name. Then a second later Bunny joined him cumming inside his mate.

The Guardian of hope hugged Jack pulling him into a loving hug, Jack was worn out by the mindless fucking and was falling asleep but before he did he said "I love you Cottontail."

And when he fell asleep he though he heard Bunny say "I love you too Larkin"

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Yeah finally done! a round of applause for me! Thank you Thank you! Anyways **REVIEW **and don't forget to vote on the two other pairings! (visit Chapter 2: Best Christmas EVER! of this Fanfic to understand what the hell I'm talking about.)

Yes Young Master,

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


End file.
